The Island ( commission)
by TedLevine
Summary: Shaundi and the Boss were sent on a mission in Arapice Island. Only everything is not happening as they thougt. Comission made by vinnie bajor (The credit for the cover picture goes to Lunauta who made it and Barricade379 for the idea, thanks to you lovely people of deviantart! ))
1. Chapter 1

-Kinzie! What's happening? The Boss asked.

-It's the morningstars! She replied on the other side of the phone. You're being surronded, they're coming everywhere!

-What do you mean everywhere? Shaundi asked.  
A morningstar that was hidden behind a barril stood up and pointed his gun on her back.  
-Shaundi! The boss exclamed as he shot the morningstar.

He had not stopped the morningstar to shoot, but at least he had probably saved Shaundi. He looked at his shoulder. _Not that bad. I'll however need to heal this when we'll get back to the penthouse._

Shaundi turned around to see the dead guy.

-Oh, that where, she said.

That made the Boss smile.

-YOU NEED TO MOVE! Yelled Kinzie, REMEMBER?!

-My lungs, Kinzie, the Boss said.

But Shaundi had already made her way through the docks and when he joined her , she pointed the door in front of them , he nodded, and then broke the lock of the door with a bullet.

That done , the plateforme they were on was surronding a large street.

They jumped.

-Boss, Shaundi, where are you? Pierce asked on the phone.

-We're in some kind of avenue, only it's really really quiet and there's no one to be seen right now.

-It doesn't sound good, remarked Shaundi.

-Okay, said Pierce, don't worry guys , me and the saints are coming, I think we'll be in Arapice Island in 15 minutes if everythings fine.

-15 minutes? Shaundi asked.

-Okay Pierce, the Boss said. We're gonna wait for you and try to get as close as possible of Rim Jobs.

-Cool with me. Don't get shot, he said.

-We'll try not to, said Shaundi.

They ran out of the strange street, but when they finally found the road again, something was wrong.

-Boss , something's not right, said Shaundi. This place is usually full of people and the road crossed by cars, where the hell are they?

They heard groans coming from behind them.

Shaundi stepped back to get next to the Boss.

-Boss, what the hell was that?

-Hum... yeah, well...er...remember that time where I got into this STAG plane?

Then as she looked left she stood there, frozen in horror.

-You mean like this one? She asked .

-Hum hum, yeah actually, exactly like this one.  
And that was obviously the one.

-Well, they had a lot of … weird chemical experiments in the celling and it-

Shaundi let out a scream as she shot a zombie that was running to her.

-Run!

-Zombies...really...boss? Asked Shaundi between to breathes.

-I...didn't...know...okay?

They stopped in front of a wall, the Boss pushed a trash against the wall.

-Climb it, he said.

He then climbed as well and pushed the trash bean away .

-Okay... maybye... I did , he admetted as he panted heavily.

-Oh, god, she said and sat against the roof of another building. You think Rim Jobs is far from here?

He shook his head.

-Nope. But, it would be too risky to try to get there now. We better wait for Pierce and the others here.

She nodded.

They heard some more groans, so the boss sat on the side of the roof and shot as many of them as he could. But , eventually , he was out of amo. He dropped his gun, on the ground.

He moaned, and then , closed his eyes. _Finally_, he thougt.

-They should be there in a minute , now , Shaundi said.  
And he just quietly nodded, smiling.

He stood there for a while , he didn't know how long ,but he didn't want to move.

But then:

-The bridges are down! It's gonna take a little longer to pass on the island. Are you guys okay?

-Yes , Shaundi said, when do you think you'll be here?

-I dunno , maybye...

But Shaundi heard the significant noise of someone falling. She stood up.

-Boss? She asked.

-Boss! She said again.

-BOSS!

-Shaundi, what's happening , Pierce asked, we heard you from here. Is the boss okay? … Shaundi we'll be there in a minute okay?

-It's... It's his shoulder , she said as she stood closer of her boss to realize that he was loosing a lot of blood.

-Shaundi, we're coming... Shaundi?

Hands gently cupped his face. However , as much as he wanted to, he couldn't open his eyes. Just too tired.

-Boss? She asked.

_Shaundi_, he thougt.  
He smiled.

-Why are you smiling? She sobbed sounding a bit amused.

-Asshole , she said.

_I'm your asshole._

-... Do not die, she said. Please.

_Of course not_, he thougt.

-Don't leave me , Boss. Not now. Come on.

_I wont_, he thougt.

-Okay, he finally managed to say.

She didn't say anything, she stayed there, his head on her knees, her worried hands stroking his blond hairs, until , finally, they heard the sound of a car.

END PAGE ONE


	2. Chapter 2

-Shit , shit , shit, fuck! I hate this thing...

The "thing" Shaundi hated quite roughly, was blood. And , in the present case, it was the Boss's "thing".  
-Shaundi? She heard Kinzie's voice through her phone.  
She quicly turned back to look at the phone, wich was on the floor.

_God, I thougt I had turned this thing off._

-Shaundi you hear me? Kinzie asked again.

-YES, Kinzie, as a matter of fact I do, she said while pulling off the Boss's shirt to reveal the wound . I'm just a bit busy here, ya know? She said in a panicked tone.

_Ok, now, how am I gonna cover this thing?_

-Gah..., Kinzie sighed. I know Shaundi, just...let me help you okay? There's a rim jobs not far , if you could reach it-

-Kinzie, I know! I've thougt about it but the thing is that the island is litteraly surronded by zombies! Where is Pierce?

-'ll be there in 10 minutes, hold on Shaundi.

She looked at the Boss, and then sighed.

_Oh, fuck that._

She entirely took off his shirt , and scrached a large part of it. But, because his body wasn't moving a bit, it did not helped her , so she had to carry him against a wall, to stand in front of the wound.

-Don't worry Boss, hold on, she said.  
She stood up, and looked at him before she jumped off the roof.  
_Trash bean at my left. Need it to get to the roof. Copy that._

She started to walk , pulling her gun out and looking around her with anxiety.

Whenever she heard groans, or moans, she started to run.  
In a couple of minutes, by a very fortunate way, she finaly saw Rim Jobs.  
As soon as she entered in, she rushed to find what she was looking for.

_Pliers_, she thougt. She found it , but unfortunately, she didn't get the time to look for anything else, cause that's when she heard groans.

Zombies. By dozens. She rushed to the garage door , and tried to open it.  
They were getting closer , and closer, and closer again, they were only a few seconds away from her...and then, she opened the door.

_Run. Look around. RUN. Don't look around. Don't stop running. Hurry up , Shaundi. Push the trash bean. Climb this roof. Push the trash bean again.  
Okay, now , there you go. Grab a piece of fabric. Take the pliers. Now, take the bullet out of his body. Use the pliers. Use the pliers Shaundi. If you do , you have a slight chance of saving his life, if you don't you've got a slight chance that he'll survive long enough before he gets to an hospital._

_Do . _

_Take the bullet. Put it on the floor. Throw the pliers away, anywhere. Grab a piece of fabric. Stop crying. Get a hold of yourself Shaundi, do you think the boss would be crying if it was you lying against this wall? No, he'll know how to control himself ,as always. Cover the wound...Yes, there you go boss. _

-It's going to be fine, okay? She muttered him.

-Shaundi! Finaly! Is the Boss okay? What happened?

_Yeah, I think he'll make it. Shit, I hope he will._

-Shaundi what did you?-

_Shit, I think I have blood on my hands, somewhere. That's ashame. Cause if there's one thing I can't stand , it's that god damn't..._

-SHAUNDI!

_...blood._

And with that, Shaundi fainted. Pierce asked his guys to carry them both to the hospital. One of the saints asked "wich cars, man?", Pierce replied " Put them in the same car, okay?" And the other just nodded, while Pierce stayed there, a couple more seconds, staring at the blood, on the floor.  
He thougt:

_It's true that she hates this thing._

And he laughed to himself.

END PART 2


	3. Chapter 3

-Shit Boss, you really scared the shit out of us, Pierce said.

Kinzie, Oleg and Viola all nodded.

-Yeah, well ( the Boss stopped himself to cough, the others looked at him with anxiety) , I think considering what stupid shit happened, i'm doing very well, he smiled a bit.  
They all raised an eyebrow.

-Stupid shit? Asked Pierce. He looked very upset, all of a sudden. He then walked to the door. ...'s fucking kidding me , he mumbled leaving the room, fucking...shit out of me.

-I didn't think Pierce worried about me, said the Boss surprised.

-We all were , said Oleg.

-Yeah , said Kinzie, since...you know...

-You're kind of our...said Viola.

-Boss, and all, said Kinzie.

-So...the three of them said at the same time raising their shoulders a bit .

Their ...Boss , and "all" smiled a bit amused. Though , he of course knew what they meant by "boss and all". They were also his friends .

But they were the saints. So he said:

-I missed my saints too.

And they all got just fine and perfectly relaxed with it .

-Oh, said Kinzie, I'm sorry I totally forgot to tell you-

-Tell me what? He asked .

-Shaundi, Viola said sounding very annoyed, went in "holidays"( and she said these words while making the " sign with her fingers in the air) for a couple of days. Don't ask me, she said with the same tone seeing the Boss's surprised face.

-Oh, he said. Okay then.

And there was a quick silence.

-So when is she coming back then? He asked sounding a lot more careless than he was.

Silence fulfilled. Kinzie was about to speak but then Viola raised her shoulders again.

-Who knows? She said. A day, a week, a month, a day peharps? Maybye a very long time, she finally souding very amused by the events.  
With that, the Boss knew exactly she was trying to mess with him . He actually found it quite funny.

-OR MAYBYE, Kinzie cut her off, A VERY ( and she insisted on these words) VERY SHORT TIME !

-Duh! Viola raised her shoulders again laughing a bit. Maybye an even longer time.  
Wether it was going to be a second , a minute, a day, an hour , a week , a month or a year, time indeed , was going to seem pretty long, until the Boss will finally have the time to do what he had wanted to do ever since he woke up:

Thank her.


End file.
